


I Want You, I Need You, I Love You

by magicath14



Series: SnowBaz [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicath14/pseuds/magicath14
Summary: It's been 5 months since Simon confessed his feelings and emotions to Baz.But Baz is starting to get restless, waiting to pounce.And his prey is Simon.What Baz doesn't know is Simon's waiting for the right moment.But will Baz wait any longer?Or will he take things into his own hands?Is Simon ok with this or will this ruin all they have worked for?





	1. Morning Wake-up

Waking up to somebody on top of you is supposed to be romantic right. WRONG. It scares the living humdrum out of you which is a good thing Simon thought.

It was one of those mornings at Watford when you didn't want to be waken up. Especially by your vampire boyfriend.

See simon and baz have been going out for about 5 months now, and boy was baz hormonal. Wanting to do certain this with simon that he's just not ready for.

So today was one of those days when baz tried to get him to be submissive. It almost worked.

"Simon, simon wake-up" baz whisper-yelled. Why, he didn't know, the dorms at Watford were sound proof."simon get up I have a surprise for you "baz cooed.

Simon groaned" leave me be baz, it's-"he stops to check the time "7am what could you possibly want at this ungodly hour!?"

"Simon please I'm sooooo ready" baz said. I can't take this anymore baz thought. How long does he want to wait, it's been 5 months.

"Really baz that's why you woke me up" simon said. "Alister crowely baz, I said I wanted to wait and I would never do "it"in the morning" simon snapped.

"But-but simooooon-" baz groaned.

"No buts I said I wanted to wait and I'll tell you when I'm ready. Now, get off me." Truth be told, simon didn't even know how much longer he could wait.


	2. Ranting with Baz

Pov. Baz

I start to worry if Simon will ever be ready to take the next step with me. I know that it's only been 5 months, and that still some couples wait longer, but those couples are most likely human. See with me I'm a vampire, so my senses are heightened to smells such as: food, perfume, blood,... arousal.

I can smell Simon wants me just as much as I want him, I'm just going to have to whittle away at his resolve one day at a time. The one perk to being a vampire is the endless amount of patience.

"Beware Simon snow, you've unleashed the beast from within." Baz says as he cackles madly while running his hands together like some cheap bond villain.


End file.
